The Cat
by Raincloud of Song
Summary: Writing prompt: Imagine person A competing with person B's pet for B's attention/affection. 『 BEING REDONE! 』


**A/N: _I_ _g_ _ot extremely bored of not having a new Fanfiction up so I decided to look at a few other Fanfictions and I read a few books and shiet. I apologize if there are any  mistakes._**

 _ **Writing prompt: Imagine person A competing with person B's pet for B's attention/affection.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Owari No Seraph (Seraph Of The End).**_

 ** _XXX_**

Sunlight streamed through the blinds spilling light into the dark room. A groan slipped from Mikaela's mouth as he curled up into a fetal position before rolling over so he laid on his right side. He opened his blue eyes to see no one was next to him. Yuichiro usually slept with him until he woke up, but over the past two days he hadn't seen him when he woke up. He'd find him sitting in the kitchen having a staring contest with Mikaela's cat, Kira.

Kira happened to be an unusual white cat with black socks and two-also black stripes on her tail. She took a liking to Mikaela which made Yuichiro feel a bit threatened and was soon pushed over the edge, into overprotective mode. Mikaela found Kira in a box, not far from their apartment building in a cardboard box starving to death. Her fur was soaking wet with mud stuck in the tufts of her white fur from the rain the night before. Once Mikaela brought her home Yuichiro kept telling him they didn't have time for a kitten. The blond begged Yuichiro every single day until he gave in. When Yuichiro saw Mikaela giving the kitten more affection and attention than he received from Mikaela, he became jealous. Jealous of a kitten.

Mikaela thought it was funny so he'd laugh at Yuichiro every time he tried giving Kira most of his attention. Yuichiro explained that Kira was messing with his property but the cat would simply ignore him as if he wasn't there and continued feeding off Mikaela's attention. The blond told his boyfriend to give up all his attempts in directing Mikaela's attention to him. At the time, Mikaela told Yuichiro that since Kira was small she'd need lots of attention from the both of them. Whenever Yuichiro got close to Kira she'd hiss, bite, scratch, or most likely run away to Mikalea who'd be nearby.

After many futile attempts of getting Kira to like Yuichiro the raven haired male gave up and in exchange the two became rivals. Mikaela would sometimes sit or lay on the bathroom floor to escape their clutches. Other times, Mikaela would try to stay up as long as he could so he'd sleep through the day. Being a deep sleeper had it's advantages. Most of the time he had to keep his eyes on the two of them so they wouldn't tear their apartment building into shreds.

The blond wandered into the living room, yawning and stretching his arms out a bit when he caught sight of Yuichiro cornering a pissed off Kira between the couch and computer desk. He hid behind the nearest thing in order to eavesdrop on what his boyfriend was telling the cat.

"Look here, Mich is mine, and mine only."

The cat hissed in response.

"Don't hiss at me-!" Mika could hear Yuichiro hissing back at Kira, causing her to freeze in her spot for a second then dash off over to Mika's hiding spot.

"Kira you snitch," Mika cried out as she nuzzled the blond's knee, whilst purring loudly.

Startled, Yuichiro scrambled to his feet with a light blush that spread across his face. His emerald eyes flashed as his ears burned red with embarrassment. Mikaela smiled sweetly at him before moving his attention to the cat.

Yuichiro felt left out until he realized Mika wrapped his arms around his jealous, raven haired boyfriend. The blond pulled back to face Yuichiro, who could barely keep his face from turning as red as a strawberry. Mikaela let out a snort of amusement, withdrew himself from Yuichiro then ran off with Kira hot on his tail.

Wanting more attention, Yuichiro followed after them, walking.

He saw Mikaela sitting with his legs tucked under so he sat on them while brushing Kira. The white cat batted at the black brush as if it was her enemy. His blond boyfriend sighed a bit impatiently as he gave the brush to the cat and left the room with Yuichiro.

 **XXX**

Yuichiro leaned against his blond haired boyfriend, who's arms wrapped around his waist and his chin rested on Yuichiro's shoulder. They decided to watch a movie together and Kira also thought it would be fun to join in. Every time she got close to his boyfriend he'd shove her off the couch, ears burning with embarrassment as he did so. Mikaela was the only one focusing on the movie while Yuichiro kept shoving Kira off.

Giving up he watched as Kira curled up near Mikaela, currently satisfied. The blond stroked the white ball of fur that laid itself on her back, looking up at Mikaela. The raven haired male pressed his face into Mikaela's curly hair, letting sleep wash over him like a wave of ocean water.

 **XXX**

When Yuichiro woke up he almost rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Curry's done," Mika said, head poking out from where he stood in the kitchen.

Kira sat on the chair Yuichiro would usually be sitting on then hopped onto the table. Mika scolded Kira for sitting on the table-but the blond was given the cold shoulder by the cat. This action caught both Yuichiro and Mika off guard. The two males began eating their lunch which was ruined when Yuichiro made tea, turned around to see Mika flailing his arms around in an attempt to scare the cat and make her stop eating Yuichiro's food. Yuichiro gave Mika a cup of tea, picked Kira up without her struggling to get free for once and placed her on the floor.

"Yu-chan I don't think you should eat that-"

"Shaddap. You made it so I'll eat it."

"B-but you don't know what Kira's been licking-"

"True. I'd rather eat than let it go to waste."

 **XXX**

Yuichiro laid on the couch on his stomach as Mikaela approached him from behind. The blond laid on his emerald eyed boyfriend who let out a grunt. Yuichiro moved his head to the right to get a better at Mika right when Kira showed up again, tail in the air. Yuichiro wanted to kick Kira, but prevented himself from doing just that. Mika snuggled into Yuichiro's back instead of chasing after Kira.

"Mika, I know you want the cat so go get her and leave me alone."

" _I_ want my boyfriend's attention right now," the blond's nose brushed against Yuichiro's neck sending shivers down his spine. Mikaela purred in response to his boyfriend's action like Kira would when she was near Mikaela.

"What are you-" He was cut off by Mikaela who rolled Yuichiro over onto his back. His sky blue eyes flashed, full of impatience which Yuichiro found rare and unexpected.

Straddling his hips, Mikaela leaned in closer to Yuichiro's face, giving him a kiss that was full of want- _need_. The blue eyed male licked Yu's lower lip with both hands on the raven haired male's face. The surprised Yuichiro underneath him reluctantly kissed his boyfriend back, feeling Mikaela's sharp canines get in the way as they swapped saliva. Neither knew the last time they actually kissed because Kira was the center of attention for quite some time now.

Mikaela removed his hands from Yuichiro's face and peeled his face from the dark haired male's, leaving a string of saliva that thinned out as Mikaela sat up. Most of Yuichiro's blood had moved to his face. The blond saw Yuichiro was panting softly at the moment with drool streaming down his left cheek.

Mikaela smirked.

Kira jumped on top of the couch, joining the two males before Mikaela got off, darting out of the living room and into the bathroom.

"Mich get back here! You shouldn't tease people!" Yuichiro growled playfully as he grabbed a butter knife from the kitchen, knowing the blond had locked the door from the inside even though it was possible to unlock it from the outside. Kira was the first to enter the bathroom, and the first to reach Mikaela.

Pouting, Yuichiro gave up completely on earning all his boyfriend's attention. Although, he was satisfied he got at least some of it. "Stupid cat."


End file.
